Currently in the construction industry there are a variety of materials and processes for construction of buildings. The most developed areas are prefabricated modular systems and materials, as these are useful anywhere where you need to build, whether it is for a small or a large building. These materials and systems offer numerous solutions for businesses and individuals, because the construction can be completed in very short periods of time, with greater control over the work, with cleaner, safe and durable works, furthermore these materials are easy to assemble and the labor used is not specialized or regional.
Currently there have been developed various components and modular systems for these purposes, for example there are some panel systems made of rigid PVC as well as foamed PVC panel systems, systems with flat components, systems with angular components, extruded PVC systems, with elements to be continuously assembled together. These systems are complemented by structural reinforcement elements such as metal columns and rods for the construction of all types of outer walls, inner wall partitions, contemplating the formation of walls in corners with all these elements for different types of buildings.
For example, the description of U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,999 (MX 202025), describes the use of a series of flat thermoplastic structural components and thermoplastic corner structural components, where some components are locked slidably and releasably together to form continuous wall structure with hollow cells, where these cells receive poured internal concrete and the surface finish is always smooth and plastic. The structural system components of the system of Bernard McNamara as has been disclosed include flat connectors, flat caps and corner angles, prefabricated and extruded in rigid PVC, so they can be assembled on-site, with unskilled labor and short periods of time.
A disadvantage of thermoplastic structural system components of the Bernard McNamara system, is that in order to assemble a wall structure a lot of individual elements for assembly of the system are required, consequently any such manipulation of a lot of elements significantly increases the time of assembly and construction, in addition the final surface finish will always be smooth and plastic.
The description of U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,944 discloses a building constructed of extruded thermoplastic structural components, these components include hollow panels, hollow connectors, hollow beams and adapters. For the assembly of the system the extruded components are locked over the edge together continuously to form vertical walls and the roof of the building. Each wall to structural component is hollow, is made from PVC plastic material, and formed of spaced inner and outer walls connected by transverse entanglements that form internal cells, this essentially appears as a mold into which concrete is poured to form outer and inner wall faces with smooth finish and plastic.
A disadvantage of the system of Vittorio De Zen is that the thermoplastic hollow panel is formed at both ends of the edge for engaging and interlocking with a male member, for assembly between panels to build a continuous flat wall, a connector is always required between panels, without these connectors it is not possible to assemble the panels, in addition the resulting final surface will be smooth and plastic.
The Mexican Patent Application PCT/MX2005/000012 with International Publication Number WO 2005/098158 A1 discloses and describes a panel structure with coupling means, for prefabricated buildings, the panel structure of rectangular longitudinal shape with internal individual cavities that are not interconnected, with ease of assembly and engagement with each other, wherein complementary structural elements such as steel columns are inserted and engage only in the cavities formed between the panel structure assemblies against the panel structure, such that concrete or some other material is poured into the internal cavities, forming a wall structure with plastic surface finish for the construction of buildings.
A major disadvantage of this panel structure system with coupling means, for prefabricated buildings, is that there is no internal communication between the elements and their internal cavities in the structure of vertical wall, thus reducing the structural capabilities of the system and when the concrete is poured a final continuous monolithic structure is not obtained, to achieve structural stability the system uses steel columns of noncommercial structural shapes, so this greatly increases manufacturing costs and project costs, and furthermore the surface finish will always be smooth and plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,570 B2 US discloses a modular retaining wall where the wall is at least partially below the surface, where the surface may be land-based or water-based; the walls are composed of polygonal modules with open and closed channels disposed therein, in addition to components such as hollow profiles, flat profiles, module connectors, hollow corner connector profiles and hollow adapters. The wall modules are fastened together by respective coupling and fastening closures so that connectivity is provided between the modules, however the ability for the liquid to pass through is retained, always having a smooth and plastic surface finish.
A disadvantage of the modular system of John Davidsaver and Acott Yeany is that in forming intermediate configurations for walls and dividers, nuts and bolts are required, and this increases the time of building and the apparently low costs for these items, but are in fact at a large scale reflected in longer periods of construction and project costs; furthermore, the final surface finish is always smooth and plastic.
Due to the above, there is in the market a need for a modular construction system that is more versatile, handy and of a smaller scale, easy to assemble and enabling rapid construction for use in the construction industry, for the building of any kind of construction, which solves the disadvantages mentioned that is more functional over existing systems. The present invention aims to provide a solution to this gap detected, and would be of great relevance in the area of prefabricated construction materials in the construction industry.